


Strike I: Promesas de un niño-hombre

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [20]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Break Up, Comfort, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Guilt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 17] Promesas y más promesas; para Gustav, es el primer estadio al compromiso serio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike I: Promesas de un niño-hombre

**Strike I: Promesas de un niño-hombre**

Apenas tres días después del exabrupto de Georgie, ‘o su crisis de cinco minutos‘ como se había referido ella a la mañana siguiente frente a Gustav, aún avergonzada por su comportamiento, con la voz ronca y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la bajista había aparecido en el departamento poco antes de la hora declarada como toque de queda, con los hombros caídos y aspecto serio.

—Qué cara —le dijo Bill desde el sillón frente al televisor, acurrucado sobre las piernas de su gemelo y en realidad, sin interés verdadero de qué le había pasado a la bajista, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando ésta lo ignoró por completo y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Gustav no tardó en llegar de su propia cita con Lulú, pero al contrario que Georgie, sí tomó en cuenta el par de consejos que le dieron los gemelos.

—Parece que alguien arrolló a su conejito Nubecita de Arcoiris.

—O está en sus días o está ovulando. Seguro que tiene que ver con su, ya sabes... periodo.

Gustav rodó los ojos ante la sugerencia de que Georgie fuera un barómetro menstrual ambulante. —Idiotas, quizá sólo está cansada.

—Hmph —resopló Bill desde su sitio, aún sobre las piernas de su gemelo—. No digas que no te lo advertimos.

—Sí, Georgie ha estado actuando rara últimamente —arrugó Tom la nariz—. Debe ser cosa de chicas o algo así con la monstruación, la sangre y eso. Mejor lleva un chocolate contigo y prepárate para lo peor.

Gustav desdeñó sus advertencias. Todavía ensimismado en lo que había sido su tarde con Lulú en el parque y a las orillas de un pequeño lago mientras alimentaban a un par de gansos, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse la habitación que compartía con la bajista en la más absoluta de las oscuridades y a ésta escondida del mundo y al parecer de él, bajo sus mantas.

—Hey —la saludó con cautela, atento a que por su manera de respirar, al menos todavía no estaba dormida—. Vamos, sé que estás despierta.

—Mmm, da igual—respondió Georgie, al parecer con el rostro escondido en una almohada.

Sorteando diversos objetos en el suelo a causa de la semipenumbra, Gustav se golpeó la pierna con un cajón abierto y soltó una palabrota en voz baja.

—Diablos, Gus —se sentó Georgie de pronto en la cama y encendió la lamparita que tenía a un lado—. Ve por dónde caminas o vas a perder un par de dientes contra el suelo.

Sentándose en su propia cama, el baterista no hizo nada excepto sobarse la pantorrilla, justo en el sitio donde la esquina del cajón lo había lastimado. —Los gemelos dicen que estás rara —dijo mientras tanto—. Como si estuvieras molesta.

Abrazándose las piernas y con el mentón apoyado sobre las rodillas, Georgie suspiró. —No, molesta no.

—¿Qué entonces? —Preguntó Gustav cauteloso. Las cosas entre ambos, si bien no habían progresado a tensas, no se sentían como siempre, ya fuera porque después de varias semanas de desenfreno, volver al ‘antes‘ monótono resultaba casi nocivo, o porque una vez desdibujadas las barreras anteriores, respetarlas de vuelta se había tornado un suplicio. Cualquier opción era válida, o ambas—. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

Georgie soltó un pequeño bufido. —Terminé con Demian.

—¿En serio? —Estupefacto, el corazón del baterista empezó a latir el doble que antes.

—No —apretó Georgie los labios—, deja lo parafraseo mejor, él terminó conmigo. Justo después de que le dije la verdad...

—La verdad... —repitió Gustav sin saber hasta que punto esas dos palabras abarcaban.

—Le dije que no lo amaba y que había alguien más. No mencioné tu nombre, si es lo que te preocupa, pero... Dejé claro lo que siento y lo que no.

—¿Y él terminó contigo? Digo... Oh Georgie...

—Está bien, no tienes qué decir nada ni hacer nada o... actuar diferente. Tampoco espero nada de ti. También yo me siento en shock porque, ¿sabes?, de algún modo lo quería. Lo quiero. Y... —Hundió el rostro hasta que apoyar la frente sobre las rodillas—. Como dije, todo está bien.

—Estás llorando —señaló Gustav lo obvio; de las mejillas de la bajista corriendo sendos lagrimones.

—Bueno, eso es porque me siento terrible —musitó Georgie—, pero tendrá que pasar, ¿no? En algún punto se va a terminar y entonces de verdad estaré bien.

—Georgie...

—Alto —se limpió la bajista el rostro con el borde del edredón y clavó su mirada en la de Gustav—. Detesto que sientas lástima por mí. En serio, estaré bien.

Gustav asintió lentamente. —Ok, uhm, porque si quieres-...

—No, no te preocupes—le cortó Georgie cualquier proposición que estuviera a punto de hacer—. Necesito descansar y digerir un poco lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Pero gracias de todos modos —agregó con un poco más de dulzura en la voz, convenciendo en ello a Gustav de que a pesar de lo ocurrido, lo que pasaba entre ellos de momento estaba bien y no era personal si lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

—Entonces... Para lo que necesites, sea un hombro donde llorar o... —«O cualquier cosa, en realidad», pensó el baterista—. Aquí estoy para ti.

—Gracias —se recostó Georgie de vuelta, la comisura de sus labios elevándose un poco antes de caer, los ojos aún tristes—. Buenas noches —susurró antes de darle la espalda y arroparse de vuelta.

—Descansa y buenas noches también —respondió Gustav a su vez, deseoso en realidad de haber seguido conversando, pero respetando los deseos de Georgie.

Dándole la espalda a su vez, el baterista se desvistió y puso el pijama, para después apagar la luz y meterse bajo sus propias mantas.

A escaso metro y medio de distancia, estaba Georgie, pero bien podrían ser kilómetros. Así se sentía... Cerrando los ojos y tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera la bajista dormida y con el corazón partido en dos, Gustav terminó pensando en Lulú, en su tarde juntos, y en lo que a fin de cuentas significaba para él una vez que Georgie entraba en escena.

Por último y tras mucho dar vueltas sobre el colchón, terminó por caer dormido, sin siquiera saber que en la cama de al lado, había alguien que también pensaba en él con tanta intensidad que a su vez, dolía. Mucho.

 

En el transcurso de la siguiente semana, si bien todo se auguraba en que jamás volverían a saber de Demian, la realidad había superado a la apuesta más segura en forma de tres ramos de rosas entregados siempre a la puerta del departamento y acompañados de distintas notas que sólo Georgie sabría qué decían, puesto que apenas leerlas, terminaban escondidas entre sus pertenencias y las flores en la basura.

—Disculpe la indiscreción —le dijo el repartidor de la florería a Gustav, quien ese día había amanecido con la mala suerte de ser el que abriera la puerta—, pero... ¿Por qué tantas flores? ¿Murió alguien aquí?

«Sólo mis esperanzas de que Demian desapareciera para siempre de nuestras vidas», pensó el baterista un tanto amargado por tener que ser él quien firmara la orden de recibido.

—Nah, sólo es un tipo idiota tratando de conquistar de vuelta a una amiga —respondió en su lugar—, pero seguro que fracasa.

—Uno nunca sabe —recibió el repartidor la tablilla y la pluma de vuelta—, y este cliente además pagó en efectivo para cinco envíos más, así que nos veremos el resto de las siguientes semanas.

—Ugh, gracias, supongo —cargó Gustav con el ramo de rosas y cerró la puerta.

De momento, se encontraba él solo en el departamento y a la espera de que Georgie y los gemelos regresaran de la pizzeria que se encontraba a un par de calles en dirección al norte. Cansados después de un largo día en el estudio, cocinar había pasado a ser una opción entre las últimas de su lista, y como a fin de cuentas la pizza que vendrían en Mamma’s Louise era buena y barata, no les había costado mucho decidirse a ir por dos órdenes tamaño familiar.

—Mmm —dejó Gustav el ramo de rosas sobre la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala y contempló el pequeño sobre donde seguro vendría una nota más de Demian—. Mmm...

La tentación era mucha, el baterista no podía negarlo. Sería tan fácil como leer el mensaje y después volverlo a colocar en su sitio; si después alguien le preguntaba si había leído la nota o no, siempre podría fingir demencia y dar repetidas negativas.

Claro que también estaba su propia educación, y él sabía que espiar en la privacidad de los demás era una actividad detestable que merecía por lo menos un par de puñetazos, uno por cada ojo. Y sin embargo… La curiosidad era tanta… Bien podría romper sus propias reglas por una simple ocasión y enterarse de una buena vez por todas que estaba ocurriendo en realidad entre Demian y Georgie.

—Lo haré, voy a leer la estúpida nota y terminaré con todo —murmuró el baterista para sí, extrayendo la pequeña tarjeta del sobre y leyendo las letras ahí escritas a mano, suponía, con la caligrafía de Demian—. “Aún te amo. Hablemos un poco y veamos si lo nuestro puede funcionar de vuelta, te extraño”. Qué imbécil —masculló devolviendo el papel al sobre y dejándolo tal y como lo habían entregado de la florería.

Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, justo entonces escuchó pasos en las escaleras y segundos después, la puerta del apartamento se abrió para dejar entrar a los gemelos, cada uno con una caja de pizza en los brazos y a Georgie, ella llevando la bolsa de la compra, repleta de latas de Coca-Cola y un par de flanes de caja para el postre.

—… te digo que no es lógico —venía diciendo Bill con su elevado habitual tono de voz—. Nada puede ni debe oler así después de dos días.

—Hey —los saludó el baterista, apartándose de las flores y ayudando a Georgie con la bolsa que llevaba—. Tardaron más de lo normal —señaló el retraso, más para distraer la atención del ramo de rosas que por verdadero interés.

—Es noche de dos por uno y la fila estaba larga —respondió Tom, dejando la pizza que llevaba sobre la barra y a un lado de las flores—. Miren nada más qué regalito no tan sorpresa tenemos aquí.

—Ni se te ocurra, Kaulitz —saltó Georgie veloz para arrancar el sobre con la tarjeta y metérselo en la bolsa trasera del pantalón—. Es privado y de paso, nada de tu incumbencia.

—Oh vamos, seguro que Gustav ya lo leyó, ¿no es así, Gus? Deléitanos para saber por qué tanto misterio.

El baterista estaba listo para responder con una flagrante mentira, pero Georgie se le adelantó.

—Por supuesto que no. Gusti no es así, él sabe respetar lo ajeno, a diferencia de ustedes dos, par de zoquetes —se cruzó la bajista de brazos, sin saber que su confianza iba a saco roto.

—Necesito ir al baño —se disculpó Gustav en el acto, de pronto afectado por un dolor de estómago que nada tenía que ver con el hambre o haber comido algo en mal estado; era culpa, tanto por haber cedido a la tentación de leer la nota como por haber traicionado la confianza que Georgie tenía en él.

La cena de esa noche transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos. Fiel a su recién adquirida tradición, Georgie leyó la nota y la guardó, al tiempo que las rosas encontraron su locación final en el bote de la basura y bajo las cajas y restos de pizza.

Vieron un poco de televisión, y como al día siguiente tenían la mitad del día libre por ser sábado, los planes de salir a cenar todos juntos para celebrar la grabación de una canción más para su disco, salieron a flote.

—Ugh, no podemos, ¿recuerdan? —Señaló Georgie lo obvio—. Dave quiere que hagamos lo del documental, no sé bien qué. Dijo algo de grabar un par de tomas y pedir la mañana del lunes para que nos hicieran una pequeña entrevista antes del almuerzo.

—Diablos —masculló Gustav. Si eso era cierto, entonces no podría ver a Lulú, porque la chica iba a trabajar gran parte del día e iba a salir justo a tiempo para que Gustav la llevara a su casa y él regresara al departamento sin infringir el toque de queda. Claro que siempre podían verse el domingo y punto, pero Lulú lo resentiría, porque en sus palabras, eran esos pequeños detalles como llevarla a casa y besarla frente a su puerta, los que más le gustaban.

—Yo no quiero cámaras en el departamento —refunfuñó Bill—. Ya es bastante pequeño como para que también haya equipo de grabación y Dios sabe qué más.

—Dave ya dio su palabra final y nosotros aceptamos —le recordó Georgie—. Sólo espero que al menos tengan la decencia de no grabar en el baño.

—¿Hablas por el retrete o por la ducha? —Rió Tom—. A mí no me importaría que me vieran así. De ese modo tendrían más Tom para disfrutar.

—Ugh —corearon los otros tres miembros de la banda.

—Eres asqueroso —dictaminó su gemelo, a pesar de todo, tan pegado a él en el sillón que cualquiera podría jurar que eran siameses.

—Como sea, yo me voy a la cama. Mañana aún tenemos que madrugar y yo me siento muerta —se levantó Georgie e hizo crujir los huesos de su espalda—. Los veo en unas horas, perdedores.

El resto del grupo no tardó en desintegrarse y también acudir a la cama. Ese día en particular, David los había hecho repetir hasta el cansancio un mismo fragmento de canción y el resultado no había sido otro que dejarlos al borde de la extenuación y aborreciendo Rette mich, que era como se llamaba la nueva canción en la que trabajaban, al grado de jurarse, jamás dignificarla como sencillo de la banda. Jamás.

Conteniendo un bostezo, Gustav se encontró con la sorpresa de que Georgie esperaba por él, sentada sobre su cama de brazos cruzados, y al parecer estaba enojada, algo que no había revelado en ningún momento durante el transcurso de la cena.

—Eres un… —Siseó sin llegar a decir qué—. Leíste la nota, sé que lo hiciste, así que no intentes negarlo.

A Gustav el estómago le empezó a doler de nueva cuenta. —Ok, no lo voy a hacer. La leí, ¿y qué con eso?

Georgie bufó. —¿En serio me lo preguntas? —No dejó ninguna pausa de tiempo antes de proseguir—. ¡Porque es privado, por eso!

—Como sea —se dirigió Gustav al armario, de donde sacó su pijama—. Sólo quería saber qué tenía Demian por decirte a pesar de que ya no son nada —confesó con el rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza.

—Pudiste haberme preguntado sin tener que revisar entre mis pertenencias—musitó Georgie, aún dolida—. Sabes que te lo habría dicho.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Es que… —Encorvado, Gustav sintió encima el peso del delito como nunca antes—. Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer.

Largos segundos transcurrieron antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera siquiera a respirar de vuelta. Atento a ello, fue Gustav quien procedió a desnudarse, dándole la espalda a la bajista y vistiéndose con su pijama, por último, metiéndose bajo las mantas de su cama y esperando a que Georgie apagara su lamparita de noche.

—Puse las notas debajo de tu almohada, por si quieres leerlas —susurró la bajista justo cuando parecía que su cuasi discusión iba a terminar.

—No quiero leerlas —mintió Gustav.

—Igual siguen ahí. Mañana las quemaré, así que… Eres libre de hacer con ellas lo que quieras mientras eso ocurre, y uhm… Buenas noches —apagó entonces Georgie la lámpara y la habitación se sumió en sombras y penumbras, apenas afectadas por el escaso automóvil que aún circulaba por la calle e iluminaba el cuarto con un momentáneo halo de luz al pasar.

—Buenas noches —respondió Gustav a su vez, deslizando las manos por debajo de su almohada y encontrando ahí, en efecto, las acartonadas y perfectamente cuadradas notas que Demian había mandado con las rosas.

Sin atreverse a algo más, ahí las dejó, apenas al alcance de sus dedos, porque en su cabeza, el papel quemaba y dejaba marcas sucias de tizne imposibles de lavar.

No tardó en dormirse -el cansancio físico había podido incluso más que la agitación mental- y de paso en soñar; pesadillas en donde Georgie volvía con Demian y el aroma de las rosas lo impregnaba todo.

Sueños que por fin pudieron contra él y lo hicieron despertar a eso de las tres de la madrugada, con dolor de cabeza, la garganta seca y la vejiga a punto de estallar. También con las tarjetas en la mano y arrugadas de tanto haberlas estrujado por causa de las pesadillas.

Ya sin ánimos de regresar a la cama, Gustav fue al sanitario y después se preparó una taza de té, la cual terminó por enfriarse sin que el baterista le hubiera dado un sorbo, tan absorto en leer las notas, que la madrugada lo sorprendió sentado aún ahí y con el corazón roto.

 

Para disgusto de todos en el departamento, las rosas siguieron llegando por espacio de dos semanas más, tan puntuales y exactas en su entrega, que ya todos habían aprendido a odiar los martes, jueves y sábados a eso de las seis de la tarde, minutos más y minutos menos. Gustav más que nadie, pero al cabo de repetidas entregas, terminó por ser Georgie quien más odiaba recibir los ramos, los cuales ahora venían acompañados de otros regalos, como habían sido cajas de chocolates (del gusto de la bajista, pero que invariablemente terminaban en la basura), tarjetas que al abrirse traían consigo una musiquita horripilante que pretendía ser romántica, e incluso en una ocasión, un oso de peluche que sin miramientos la bajista había tirado a la basura igual que el resto de los presentes. Demian no parecía entender que el tratamiento de silencio al que Georgie lo sometía, era su manera de decir ‘se acabó, hablo muy en serio’, porque al inicio de la tercera semana, justo en sábado y a la espera del siguiente regalo, Gustav abrió la puerta y en lugar de Ahmed, el habitual repartidor de su zona, se topó cara a cara con el ex de Georgie, fiel a su tradición de últimas semanas, llevando consigo un ramo de rosas incluso más grande que los anteriores.

—Uhm, hola —lo saludó éste sin más—, ¿se encuentra Georgie? Tengo que hablar con ella. Es urgente —agregó sin más explicaciones de sui parte, como si con una frase tan cliché le permitiera franquear todas las entradas del mundo y éstas se le fueran a abrir tal cual se tratara de brujería. «El poder del amor y una mierda», pensó Gustav, torciendo el rictus.

Gustav consideró cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la espera de que el portazo le rompiera la nariz, pero se lo reconsideró al darse cuenta de lo infantil que era su deseo.

—Bajó a la tienda por leche, pero puedes pasar si quieres —se apartó Gustav de la entrada y Demian entró.

—Debes de preguntarte qué hago aquí ahora que Georgie y yo no… Uhm, ¿ella ha dicho algo? —Con la confianza de ya antes haber estado en el departamento, Demian tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y Gustav lo imitó pero sentándose lo más lejos posible de él—. Cualquier cosa en realidad, buena o mala.

—No es asunto mío hablar de lo que no me incumbe —murmuró Gustav con la vista clavada en la pared que Demian tenía detrás—. Además, eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Georgie en persona, ella es quien te lo puede aclarar y no tardará en lleg-…

—Georgie… Ella no responde mis llamadas ni contestas mis mensajes. Gustav, por favor… —Demian se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir—. ¿Dime quién es?

Al baterista el corazón se le subió a la garganta. —¿Quién?

—Ella me dijo que había alguien más. No sé si están juntos o no, pero quizá aún no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros dos.

—Demian… —Gustav se tensó por inercia, no por pensar que el ex novio de Georgie le podría dar un puñetazo en pleno rostro si se enteraba de que él era ‘el otro’ del que la bajista hablaba, sino por creer que en verdad se lo merecía y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo si así tenía que ser—. No sé si yo sea la persona adecuada para decírtelo…

Los ojos de Demian se abrieron grandes. —Oh Dios, sólo dilo…

Gustav apretó la mandíbula. ¿Valía en realidad la pena decir la verdad? ¿Cometer la bravuconada y decir que era él a pesar de que tenía a Lulú?

—Gus, por favor… —Demian se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado; sólo entonces el baterista apreció lo mal que lucía éste con los ojos hundidos y circundados por grandes ojeras. Él no era el único que sufría por Georgie, llegó a apreciar; los dos estaban juntos en el mismo bote, y era camaradas, no enemigos, incluso si a veces creer lo contrario le traía más satisfacción.

—Lo siento, no puedo —admitió el baterista al cabo de largos segundos—. Georgie no tardará en llegar, habla mejor con ella.

—Pero…

Gustav no lo escuchó. Comprobando que tenía las llaves del departamento en uno de los bolsillos además de la billetera, salió por la puerta principal y bajó corriendo las escaleras, en el proceso, eludiendo a Georgie y al desconcierto que mostraba de verse ignorada.

Ya tendría tiempo para disculparse después con ella; en ese momento, lo que más necesitaba era algo a lo qué asirse y Lulú fue la primera persona que acudió a su mente.

 

Si Lulú se sorprendió por de pronto verlo a mitad de su turno y sin producto alguno a pesar de haberse formado a la cola frente a su caja, no dijo nada. Se limitó a susurrarle “En cinco minutos, salida de empleados” y lo despidió sin más. Con el corazón pesado y sin realmente saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no al acudir con ella, Gustav así lo hizo.

La espera fue exacta, y aún con el delantal que les pedían usar como parte del uniforme, Lulú llegó casi sin aliento al lado del baterista.

—Tienes un aspecto terrible, ¿qué ocurrió? —Le preguntó a su novio apenas recuperó el aire en los pulmones—. ¿Paso algo grave?

—Uh, no, verás… Lulú, yo… —Trastabilló Gustav con las palabras. No tenía un plan concreto, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba diciendo o en qué pensaba, pero al parecer su boca tenía mente propia—. Es sólo que… Tenía que salir del departamento y no sabía a dónde ir —mintió a medias.

—Ya veo —suspiró Lulú sin darse cuenta, las líneas de tensión que de pronto se le habían formado en el rostro, desapareciendo como por arte de magia—. Wow, qué tonta soy. Pensé que… Nah, olvídalo.

Gustav buscó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. —Te quiero, ¿sabes? —Le dijo sin más. «Porque contigo todo es sencillo», pensó, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si era tanto pecado desear un romance común y corriente, sin tantas complicaciones como el que Georgie le acarreaba. Con Lulú todo parecía más simple, sin complicaciones de ningún tipo y hasta aplicable al apelativo de aburrido, y lo era, al grado en que sólo por eso quería permanecer a su lado.

Suponía él que una vida juntos se podría mantener sólo de estabilidad y amor, pese a que ahora sus bases estaban podridas desde que había cometido el error de serle infiel y acostarse con Georgie pero…

—Yo también, Gusti —le apretó la mano Lulú y lo regresó a la realidad—. Es raro que lo digas tú primero. ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

—Nada, en serio —mintió ahora sí el baterista del todo. Era mejor así—. ¿Tienes que regresar pronto a tu caja o tenemos aún tiempo?

—Respecto a eso, le dije a mi supervisor que no me sentía bien y me dejó salir temprano con la condición de que reparta mis horas de permiso en los próximos días —sonrió Lulú, entrechocando sus hombros igual que solía hacerlo Georgie cuando Gustav la llevaba a la parada del autobús en Loitsche y los sueños de grabar un disco aún eran sólo una fantasía—. Podemos ir a donde quieras mientras llegue a casa antes de las once.

Gustav consultó su reloj y comprobó aliviado que todavía les quedaban un buen número de horas por delante.

—¿Una película y después cena? —Sugirió el baterista y Lulú asintió.

—Yo pago los boletos y el maíz tostado, tú los kebab para después, ¿qué tal suena?

El baterista la besó en los labios. —Suena a que tenemos un plan.

 

Media hora antes de las doce, Gustav cruzó la puerta del departamento y se encontró con el lugar a oscuras a excepción de la luz del refrigerador que se encontraba abierto, y después se apagó.

—Hey —lo saludó Georgie, con un envase de yogurt en las manos y el pijama ya puesto.

—Mmm —hesitó el baterista, optando por la oscuridad que ya dominaba y avanzando a tientas por el corredor y con rumbo fijo a su habitación.

Georgie lo siguió de cerca y sin dar señales de nada más que normalidad.

—¿Y los gemelos?

—Ni idea, no han vuelto en toda la tarde. Ya los conoces. Seguro que llegan segundos antes del toque de queda.

—Ah. Típico.

Su habitación se encontraba iluminada sólo por la lámpara de noche, y a juzgar por el aspecto del cuarto, Georgie había pasado sus últimas horas practicando con el bajo, leyendo revistas de música y comiendo todo el helado de la nevera.

—Hace rato, cuando me fui del departamento… —Empezó Gustav a decir, no muy seguro de si era la mejor manera de abordar el tema pero incapaz de pensar en algo mejor.

—Si realmente quieres saber, sólo pregunta, no le des vueltas—se subió Georgie a su cama y se acomodó una almohada entre las piernas, jugueteando después con la esquina de la funda.

—¿Regresaron? —Barbotó la palabra de la boca del baterista.

Georgie denegó con la cabeza. —No —duplicó su respuesta.

—¿Entonces…?

—Quedamos como amigos, pero estoy segura de que no veré a Demian en un muy largo tiempo —murmuró Georgie con una mueca de acritud y trazas de algo más en la voz—. Él me dijo que seguiría pensando en mi como su chica, pero eso fue antes de que… Bueno —sonrió de pronto—, al menos ya se acabó eso de estar recibiendo rosas y regalos insulsos.

Gustav vio a través de aquella máscara de fingida alegría y lo que encontró debajo no le gustó. Sabía que no había sido todo de lo que habían hablado.

—¿Y después? —Preguntó cauteloso, atento a cualquier inflexión de voz que traicionara a Georgie y así poder entrever qué había ocurrido en realidad.

—Uhm, nada —se apartó la bajista un mechón de cabello imaginario del rostro, pero en ello llegó la verdad: Alrededor de la muñeca llevaba un feo moratón en vías inflamarse más de lo que estaba y lo suficientemente visible como para que ocultarlo resultara complicado a veinticuatro horas en el futuro.

—¡Qué diablos…! —Saltó Gustav en dirección a Georgie, y pese a la resistencia que ésta opuso, logró sujetarle el brazo y ver con mayor cuidado el daño que Demian le había infringido. No era gran cosa, apenas la marca de unos dedos que se habían cerrado alrededor de la muñeca con excesiva fuerza y falta de cuidado, pero suficiente como para que al baterista le dieran ganas de buscar justicia por su propia cuenta—. Dime que no es lo que creo que es, por favor… —Siseó a través de los dientes apretados—. Georgie, si ese idiota te lastimó, juro que-…

—Hombres y sus vendettas de muerte. Pf. —La bajista al menos se ahorró la mentira y no hizo nada por negarlo. —Le dije que lo había engañado, ¿sí? No es que quiera disculparlo y yo también le lancé con el control remoto y después le di una patada en la entrepierna, así que estamos a mano.

Pese a lo bizarro de la situación, Gustav se soltó riendo para no dejarse llevar por la furia ciega que parecía querer devorarlo desde dentro. —¿En las bolas?

—Totalmente —zafó Georgie suavemente su brazo del agarre del baterista—. Cayó al suelo como costal de ropa sucia.

—Mierda, incluso así… Imbécil —sujetó Gustav de vuelta el brazo de la bajista, esta vez con más cuidado—. ¿Duele?

—Mmm, sólo si lo muevo mucho —hizo amago Georgie de rotar la muñeca pero se rindió con una mueca de dolor que hablaba lo que su dueña no—. Ok, quizá un poco más, pero seguro que mañana está bien.

—¿Bien mal? —Ironizó Gustav. Por experiencia propia sabía lo mucho que dolían las lesiones de ese tipo. En su corta estancia como jugador de futbol y antes de que se planteara en serio lo de intentarlo con la batería, había sufrido una caída sobre un campo lluvioso, y si bien no se había fracturado nada, la herida si había resultado ser un esguince que le había hecho guardar reposo absoluto por dos semanas completas. Lo que tenía Georgie se parecía bastante y temía que así fuera—. ¿Puedes al menos mover los dedos?

—Uhhh —lo hizo Georgie con lentitud pero sin dificultad real alguna—. Eso tendrá que bastar para pasado mañana en el estudio, ¿no? —Suspiró un tanto dramática—. Estoy frita, Dave me va a matar.

—Nah, haremos algo. No te prometo curarlo del todo, pero al menos podemos reducirlo al mínimo.

Georgie se mordió el labio inferior. —¿En serio, lo dices de verdad, Gusti?

—Claro —le aseguró el baterista—. Espera aquí y traeré lo que necesitamos.

Fiel a su palabra, Gustav estuvo de vuelta al cabo de cinco minutos, cargando en una palangana repleta de agua con hielos y regresando después de un segundo viaje con un analgésico, un rollo de vendas, y una de las muñequeras que Tom solía ponerse para cuando llevaba horas tocando la guitarra en el estudio y los músculos se le acalambraban.

—Espero que no huela a sudor —arrugó Georgie la nariz al deglutir dos de las pastillas que el baterista le había traído para apaciguar el dolor y con la mano metida en el agua con hielo hasta casi medio brazo.

—Nop, está limpia. Además sólo quiero que los vendajes estén bien ajustados. Con suerte, mañana la hinchazón no hará que parezcas un pez globo.

—No me levantes el ánimo —replicó Georgie con acritud, a pesar de todo, obedeciendo las órdenes de Gustav en mantener la muñeca del todo sumergida y concentrada en el poder de la curación.

—Perdón —se disculpó Gustav, atento a que el choque frío no durara más de lo necesario so pena de agravar la lesión y empeorar su panorama. Antes de los diez minutos, sacó la mano de Georgie del agua y con cuidado se la secó usando una toalla—. Te la voy a vender lo más apretado posible, así que puede doler, pero pasará, ¿lista?

—Hazlo —cerró Georgie los ojos para no tener que ver el procedimiento.

Con habilidad que sólo la práctica daba, Gustav le envolvió la muñeca lo más ceñido posible, cuidando también que la circulación no se cortara. La bajista apenas si dejó salir un sonido por el suplicio que estaba pasando, pero gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro desde los ojos cerrados. Una vez finalizó, Gustav no pudo evitar llevarse la mano de Georgie a los labios y besarla.

—Es todo —declaró con voz ronca—. Aún va a doler como el demonio, pero con suerte puedes decir que fue una caída mientras ibas al baño de madrugada y evitar que David se suba por las paredes si tenemos que retrasar las grabaciones.

Georgie se sorbió la nariz contra la manga de su camiseta. —¿Tú crees?—Aún con su mano sobre la del baterista, el dolor quedaba en segundo plano.

—Tendrá, uh, tendrá que ser así —acarició Gustav los dedos de la bajista. La situación entre ambos estaba escalando de amigos a algo más y era momento de detenerse si no querían terminar besuqueándose como desesperados encima de alguna de las camas.

Georgie también pareció entenderlo, porque con suavidad retiró su mano de la de Gustav y le sonrió. —Gracias por ayudarme con esto.

—No hay de qué. Para eso son los ami-… —Calló de pronto, seguro de que si en realidad hubieran sido amigos y nada más, Georgie no habría terminado su noviazgo con Demian y de paso con la muñeca vendada.

—¿Los amigos, uh? —Continuó la bajista sin menor reparo—. Sí, supongo que ‘amigos’ es todo lo que nos queda al final del día, o más bien, lo que nunca volveremos a ser del todo.

Gustav quiso meditar lo que esas palabras podían llegar a significar, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque Georgie redujo la distancia entre ambos y lo besó en los labios con la misma suavidad que él lo había hecho antes sobre su mano.

—Georgie…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Parece que no aprendo de mis errores, ¿eh? —Alzó la mano herida para demostrar de qué hablaba—. No importa. Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

Dispuesto a replicar, Gustav calló cuando el ruido en la entrada del departamento dejó muy en claro que los gemelos estaban de vuelta y justo a tiempo para no romper el toque de queda.

—Bribones —rió Georgie, retirándose a su cama y metiéndose bajo las mantas—. Supongo que es hora de dormir, estoy agotada. No quiero volver a vivir un día de estos.

—Seh, yo igual —hizo lo propio Gustav al recostarse sobre su colchón—. Y uhm, sé que es cliché y todo, pero espero que Demian no vuelva a aparecer por aquí nunca más. Te juro que lo voy a lastimar por el daño que te causó; va a lamentar el día en que te puso una mano encima.

—Le hice un chichón en la cabeza con el control remoto, el cual por cierto ahora ya no sirve ni con pilas nuevas. Y lo golpeé en sus cositas, ¿lo olvidas? —Le recordó Georgie, recostándose de lado y viéndolo a través de un velo de modorra—. No tienes que hacer nada por mi supuesto ‘honor de damisela’. Yo me lo busqué por infiel, pero ya aprendí mi lección.

—Pero-…

—Nada de ‘peros’ que no son. Buenas noches, Gusti —se arrebujó la bajista mejor bajo las mantas y cerró los ojos. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba noqueada y en el país de los sueños gracias al medicamento y al cansancio del día.

—Buenas noches, Georgie —susurró Gustav a su vez, prometiéndose a pesar de todo, que haría cumplir sus palabras. Más le valía a Demian jamás cruzarse de vuelta por su camino, porque el baterista juraba, sería capaz de atropellarlo. «Quizá», se dijo a sí mismo para arrullarse en sueños. La idea de pasarle a Demian por encima manejando una camioneta todoterreno y hacerlo trizas en el proceso, bien podría ser su segundo gran anhelo de la vida después de ser el baterista de una banda famosa que vendiera su música para obtener discos de platino y ganara millones de euros, o tal vez el tercero si colocaba a Georgie en el lugar que merecía...

Un sueño modesto en su opinión, y uno que precisamente por la bajista, a su modo de verlo, bien valía la pena y con creces.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
